1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishermen's pliers and, in particular, to fishermen's pliers adapted to cut and manipulate lead fishing weights for attachment to fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fishing applications, fishermen use lead weights or "sinkers" which are attached to the fishing line in order to hold the line and the attached bait near the bottom of a river or lake where fish like to congregate. Various sizes and shapes of lead weights may be utilized, depending upon the conditions in the fishing area.
One commonly used form of lead weight commonly used is "split shot." These are spherical balls of lead of various sizes, each containing a notch or slot. Split shot lead can be attached at any desired location on the fishing line by crimping the notch closed around the line to hold the weight in place. A second form of lead weight is commonly called "pencil lead" and is an elongated cylinder of lead. The lead is cut to the desired length to provide the desired amount of weight. Pencil lead has the further advantage that it does not lodge between rocks in most circumstances due to its shape.
Pencil lead may be attached to the fishing line by a variety of methods. The goal of the various method is that, should the pencil lead become wedged between rocks or caught in some other underwater hazard, the fishing line will detach from the lead weight so that the fisherman's bait, hook and other tackle are not lost. By creating a sufficient pull on the line, the line may be pulled from the pencil lead without breaking the line, and the remaining tackle may be retrieved.
One of the methods for attaching pencil lead utilizes a length of surgical tubing which is threaded on the line or secured to a swivel inserted in the fishing line. The lead is of slightly larger diameter than the tubing, which allows the lead to be pulled out if it becomes wedged in the rocks. However, with age and use, the surgical tubing may stretch and allow the lead to slip out under normal fishing conditions.
Another method is to attach the pencil lead to the fishing line by forming an opening such as a slit in the lead and pinching the slit closed about a leader or dropper depending from the line.